1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for driving a display panel, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for driving a display panel for a display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the apparatus for driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes two opposite substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two opposite substrates. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the LCD displays an image.
A conventional LCD has a narrow viewing angle because the liquid crystal layer transmits light in a predetermined direction and the LCD displays the image using the light. In order to solve the narrow viewing angle problem of the LCD, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD has been previously developed.
The VA mode LCD includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer, which includes negative dielectric anisotropy, interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. Liquid cyrsal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned so that their major axes are perpendicularly orientated to the lower substrate and the upper substrate. When an electric field is not applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned in accordance with the lower substrate so that the LCD displays a black image. However, when an electric field having a predetermined intensity is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules are horizontally aligned in accordance with the lower substrate so that the LCD displays a white image. Thus, when an electric field having an intensity smaller than the predetermined intensity is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules are inclined in accordance with the lower substrate so that the LCD displays a gray image.
The VA mode LCD has a relatively narrow viewing angle. In order to solve the narrow viewing angle problem of the VA mode LCD, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode LCD has been developed. The PVA mode LCD includes a color filter substrate having a common electrode which is patterned to have multiple domains, and an array substrate having a plurality of patterned sub-pixel electrodes. Recently, a super-PVA (“SPVA”) mode LCD has been previously developed. In the SPVA mode LCD, different voltages are respectively applied to the sub-pixel electrodes in accordance with different gamma curves.
The LCD implements an accurate color capture (“ACC”) technology to improve image quality using a lookup table storing data and color compensation data of the data.
When the ACC technology having a single lookup table is implemented in the SPVA mode LCD, the same ACC technology is applied to sub-pixels receiving different pixel voltages according to the different gamma curves. Accordingly, when the image is viewed from the side, the image may look yellowish.
Thus, it is desired to develop a display apparatus, and method and apparatus for driving a display panel of a display apparatus that improves image quality.